Invincible (song)
Invincible is a song from Deuce's second studio album, Invincible. It was formerly released as the first promotional single from the original version of the album on May 5, 2015. It is believed by many to be a song about Hollywood Undead, although nothing has been confirmed. Official Lyrics It's a new day, out of my way Here I come now to the new age It's a new change on a new plane Push me around, I feel no pain It's a new day, out of my way Here I come now out of my cage It's a new change on a new wave Push me around, I'm not moving What happened to rock and rapping? These white boys trying to Backstreet they asses Back in? The game done already had them I handed they asses back at 'em Madness occurred after that shit It happens, thank God I had him Asking why the fuck he ever came in The first place with them cameras rolling in action Escaped it, face it, it's too late, bitch I'm gone now, chasing all that fame, haha Racing and it only took one day, yeah To write this whole song, homie's still on probation Entertaining and educating all these kids About my childhood must help this nation Amen, will God save all these faggots? Damn Aron, maybe you shouldn't say that I've never felt like this before Like I'm sober I'm breaking the rules that you follow Invincible It's a new day, out of my way Here I come now to the new age It's a new change on a new plane Push me around, I feel no pain It's a new day, out of my way Here I come now out of my cage It's a new change on a new wave Push me around, I'm not moving How does it feel to have no power? You only get it from sniffing powder Downers, uppers for cowards Wowzers, and you push me around-er Downwards is where you're going for now-ward Yowzers, still complaining about your Album like you were supposed to go platinum? How can that happen? That I can't even fathom Random how you went from digging in trash cans On the streets of Hollywood to joining a clown clan Bow down, on your knees, balls on your chin now How about some deep-throating? Let it all go down Stick to your town, I'm here with Deuce Nation Split right there in the middle at Gower, blaow-blaow! Don't worry about our last encounter Been counting all the minutes my final hour I've never felt like this before Like I'm sober I'm breaking the rules that you follow Invincible It's a new day, out of my way Here I come now to the new age It's a new change on a new plane Push me around, I feel no pain It's a new day, out of my way Here I come now out of my cage It's a new change on a new wave Push me around, I'm not moving (Remember me?) I watched your whole castle crumble Right by your side when you were in trouble (Remember me?) I loved watching you struggle Trying to hit notes, the industry puzzled (Remember me?) Always pretending that you were my brothers So I could get closer to you fuckers (Remember me?) And when we drank I barely would ever guzzle Right behind your back was counting the numbers Oh shit Damn, Big Deuce Haha, you know what it is Let's go! It's a new day, out of my way Here I come now to the new age It's a new change on a new plane Push me around, I feel no pain It's a new day, out of my way Here I come now out of my cage It's a new change on a new wave Push me around, I'm not moving (Remember me?) I watched your whole castle crumble Right by your side when you were in trouble (Remember me?) I loved watching you struggle Trying to hit notes, the industry puzzled (Remember me?) Always pretending that you were my brothers So I could get closer to you fuckers (Remember me?) And when we drank I barely would ever guzzle Right behind your back was counting the numbers Demo Version A demo version of the song exists where Deuce says "Stick to your town, I'm here with the power" instead of "Stick to your town, I'm here with Deuce Nation". Personnel *Deuce - vocals *Tye Gaddis - drums *Ben Grosse - mixing *James Kloeppel - guitars Category:Deuce Songs Category:Invincible Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)